Malrax, the Memorial
Malrax is the God of Memory and Telekinesis. Though memory is perceived not to be a powerful sphere even in its own right, many are astounded by the sheer power which Malrax with memory alone holds, and this attitude is further enhanced when he reveals his telekinetic powers. He serves as one of the elite Gods of Traxis, serving as one of two more support-based Elites. HistoryCategory:TraxisCategory:The Elites At an unknown time, Malrax became one of Traxis' elites, though presumably he plotted with the dark royal in his plans to overthrow Aldis, like most of the other elites. He is perhaps the most loyal to Traxis of the elites, though this is not acknowledged by Traxis himself, who preferred other elites rather than him. Nonetheless, Malrax served in the war, in an attempt to not only prove his loyalty, but to rid the lands of Aldis, believing Aldis is prejudiced against dark spheres or Gods of darker personalities. Malrax, along with Quikk, acted for the support roles of the elites, though holding a large amount of power in both offensive and defensive, able to fend for themselves and their allies in times of war. Malrax prefers not to engage in physical combat, rather fond of magical duels. Personality No trickery or lie can deceive Malrax, a manipulative Elite God with the power to easily surpass any standard God, despite being less powerful than his counterparts. Aligned with Traxis, it comes as unsurprising that Malrax is, firstly, not weak, and secondly, malevolent. Although this is not the case with all Traxian Gods, Malrax is solemn, aging, and somewhat enjoys reading through other memories and using them to his advantage, sometimes simply for his own entertainment gain. Appearance Malrax's grizzled long white beard flows down in a point to below his waist, while his head is bald despite the length of his facial hair. Long, black robes, like the other Elites, adorn his body, although none too detailed. Powers The God of Memory has the power to intrude into a target's mind using the sphere of telekinesis, while also seeing their worst memories and using them to torment the opponent. Malrax can create memory illusions and phantoms, though strictly memory based and not with the same extent of the God of Illusions, though still of acceptable level. Using Telekinesis, Malrax can also move around objects at will, sometimes hurling objects at an opponent, or even, when with large amounts of power, moving or throwing a target using this strength. During his most powerful move, his eyes will glow a brilliant silver and consume the entirety of the eyeball as he breaches the enemy's mind and inflicts all the pain and torture from the most severe of memories on the opponent, whilst simultaneously crushing others in order to cause forgetfulness, unawareness, and more pain. Despite the fact that he has never canonically used this move, it is known among the Elites. Trivia * It was confirmed that, had Malrax survived, he would have joined Traxis against Adrios rather than commit betrayal like the other Elites, along with the God of Illusions. * Telekinesis was in fact not his sphere during the original Tears of the Gods.